The City of Laughter
by SammySpartan
Summary: AU. The Toa Metru are still Toa, Makuta failed to take over Mata-Nui, Matoro lived, and the Toa are in Metru-Nui. Rated T for Language and Suggestive Themes. (Note- All Toa of the same element are siblings. EX- Tahu, Jaller, and Vakama are blood brothers.) No theme for this story.
1. Character Introduction

Characters:  
Toa-  
Tahu  
Gali  
Lewa  
Onua  
Pohatu  
Kopaka  
Vakama  
Nokama  
Matau  
Whenua  
Nuju  
Turaga-  
Dume  
Matoran-  
All


	2. Swimming Lessons, Teapots, and Spiders

New Fic! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ga-Metru  
Tahu walked up to Gali. "Gali! What are you doing?" "Watching Lewa learn how to swim." "Wha? I thought he hated water." "He does." "Help! I'm being choked by a demon plant!" "That's Seaweed, Lewa. Tahu, I can't even EXPLAIN why he would do this" "No! It's not ceewead! It's choking me! RIIIP!" "Oh lord." Gali covered her eyes. "Tell me when it's gone." Vakama walked up on the pair. "Hey guys what's- Where are Lewa's pants?" "A piranha ripped them off. Then Gali covered her eyes." "What's he doing?" "Trying to learn how to swim." Tahu replied. "Help! Please!" "Why does he need help?" "I'm stuck on a demon plant!" Lewa cried out. "Why is his underwear pink?!" "That's... disturbing." Then Nokama came over. "What's goi-" Then, she saw Lewa, and jumped in the water. "I got you, Lewa." "Help! Demon plants!" "Tahu, How does that NOT faze her?" Vkama asked.  
I don't know, Vakama." "Thanks, Nokama." "No problem." "How did that not faze you?" Tahu asked. "I closed my eyes." "... ... ..." "You ok Lewa?  
"I fell violated." "Let's go somewhere else." Tahu suggested. "Lets." Agreed Gali.

* * *

Location- The Pohatu's House, in Po-Metru  
"Pohatu, did you hear?" "What, Onua?" "Lewa almost drowned. He became half naked, and got caught on some seaweed. Nokama had to save him." Pohatu started laughing his ass off.  
"I know, it's funny." Kopaka walked over. "What are you guys talking about?" "Lewa's 'Incident'." "Oh, yeah. Matoro told me. He said his pants fell off too." "Yeah, Gali and Tahu were there. Gali looked away. Tahu said he had pink underwear." "Wish I were there. Oh well." Nuju walked over. "Ko, where do you want these books? Hey Pohatu, Onua."  
"Put them under my bed."  
"Alright." Then he put books under Kopaka's Bed. "Now, what were you guys talking about?" "Lewa's Incident." Replied Pohatu. "What incident?  
"Lewa almost drowned. He became half naked because a fish took his pants, and got caught on some seaweed. Nokama had to save him. He appearently had pink underwear as well." Said Kopaka.  
Nuju- Hm. Interesting. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go laugh my ass off. Onua- Hey, why is Lewa outside Naked?

* * *

Outside Pohatu's house, Po-Metru  
Lewa was running around naked, with Tahu and Gali chasing him. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle-" "Lewa! Get back here! And put your Damn clothes on!" Tahu called out. "Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!" "Lewa!" "Tahu, why are we doing this? Can't we just let security get him?" "No! They'll just make him promise not to do it again!" "Tahu! Why is Lewa running around naked?" Jaller asked. "Kongu dared him to do it!" "Ill stop him." Pohatu then used his mask of speed to catch Lewa. "Why couldn't you do that, Gali?" Tahu asked.  
"I forgot?" "Riiiight. You forgot". "I did!" "And this wasn't just payback for when I lit your hair on fire?" Gali then tried to use her Innocent Face. "Not at all, dearest Tahu." "What was that-" Onua asked  
"Kongu dared him." Tahu and Gali said unanimously. "Oh."

* * *

Jallers' House, Ta-Metru  
"And this goes over here, and this goes over here..." Jaller said to himself "Jaller, where are my magma swords I let you borrow?"  
"In the closet." Tahu opened closet. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" "What is it?" "Demon!" "What demon?" "It wants to eat my liver!" "Tahu what are you- Are you serious?" "Get it away!" "Tahu, that's a spider. And it's smaller than your pinky." "Perform an exorcism!""It's a spider. Here I'll kill it." Jaller stepped on the spider. "But, how?" "It's a spider."

* * *

The Test Track, Le-Metru  
Kongu and Matau were pulling a prank on Nuparu, who asked for a new mining machine. "He'll never see it coming." Said Matau. "Shhh! Here he comes!" "Yo, Matau! Kongu! Where are you guys?" Kongu and Matau were smiling hysterically, trying not to laugh. "Seriously. Whenua needs that mining machin- Holy Hell! Matau! You're dead! Jesus! How did you die?" That was Kongu's Cue. "Nuparu! He was testing the machine, making sure it was safe, when BAM! The pickaxe part came down on his head." "Oh no. This isn't good. Matau's dead, and the machine isn't safe. What will I tell Whenua?" "That we got you?" Matau got up from the ground, and he and Kongu started laughing their minds out. "What? MATAU! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS WAS A PRANK?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" But Matau couldn't hear him. He was too busy laughing. "Oh well. Guess I'll take the machine."

* * *

As you can tell, the Fic will be mostly dialauge, with a little narration.


End file.
